particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alessandro I of Istalia
Alessandro I of Istalia (Eristano, 12 March 4532 - Hunting Residence of Teracche Lakes, 15 November 4621) was Emperor of the Istalians and thus Monarch of the Istalian Empire since 13 April 4593 until his death. He succeeded Michele I as second Emperor of the Istalians being the official designed heir since 4579 when he was formally adopted by Michele I and then created Imperial Grand Prince of the Crown. He is the firstborn of Grand Princes Mattia of Istalia, elder brother of Michele I, and his wife Nadia (nee Carolani). Born as commoner like his father and the rest of his family, when his uncle was elevated to the Istalian Throne, he was created Imperial Prince of Istalia, tegether with the rest of the members of the Appiano De Borromei's family, newly declared Istalian Imperial Family. =Biography= Early years Alessandro born on 12 March 4532 at the Eristano's State Hospital (Mezzodiurno) two months after his father Mattia moved with his wife to the Alaria's city to assume an university chairs to the local Academy of Fine Arts. Alessandro attended the public schools since the first grade with healthy profit. When youth he joined the soccer team of his profil school and High school, while started to be fascinated by the flight and by the military career, especially since his uncle Michele was reassigned to an Air Force base near Eristano. The two family started to spent a lot of time together and the young Alessandro came very close with his uncle, fascinated by his uniform and by his tales. Michele started also to flight with Alessandro in the free time on little single-engine aircraft. When the Thallerist Revolution exploded, he was 14, and if initially Eristano was not directly interested, the Thallerist forces landed in late 4546 occuping the city defeating the forces into the local Air Force bases and conquering a strategic position. The civial population was forced to respect a severe curfew, forcing also Alessandro and his parents to remain for most part of the time at home. This, however, changed inl 4547 when they were forced to escape when his father learned that the Thallerist forces wanted to capture them, being relatives of Giulio Appiano De Borromei, one of the leaders of the Resistance. They fled to the north, in the montainous regions of Silicia, where remained united until the begin of 4548 when his father, starting to cooperate with the Resistance, decided to retourn to the south alone to not expose them to risks and possible retailations. When the Thallerist Revolution was defeated at the end of 4548, finally Alessandro and his mother reunited with his father and they returned in Eristano to resume their normal life, but not before to attend in Romula a commemorative cerimony for his grand-father, one of the martyrs of the Resistance. Early Military Career At the end of the High School, in 4550, Alessandro fully expressed to his parents the desire to join the Air Force's Accademy od Turrino where he was admitted after the passage of the entrance exam. Here he followed the course to become military pilot of jet fighters, following in the footsteps of his uncle who, for Alessandro, and for most part of the country, were a veritable here. Graduated as lieutenant in 4553, he was assigned to the the 20° Interceptor Group of the 4° Fly Wing based on Tarranda, Mezzodiurno, where he demonstrate great abilities and earning the admiration of his superiors the following year, as well as the rank of captain, when he joined a team-mate whose plane had suffered a damage and managed to help him safely landing despite the other pilot, in addition to the damage to the plane, had also lost visibility due to hydraulic fluids that had smeared the cockpit. He continued then to attend the Military Sciences courses but in the meanwhile, however, like many others in Istalia, was fascinated by the political rising of his uncle and in 4554 he joined his newly founded party, Glory and Rebirth, gaining supporters for the new political movement among young officers of his Air squadron and of the Institute of Military Sciences. Political Experience When the popular support for Glory and Rebirth took by surprise the Liberal Party, at the time leading the provissional government, it was reached an agreement between the two political parties and the right-hand of Michele Appiano De Borromei, former Chief of Defence Staff Admiral Filippo Sartori, was appointed Head of Government by President Giotto Caiola. The young captain Alessandro,with proselitism in favor of his uncle within the Air Force became well known and appreciated among many young officers but he was not prepared to the proposal the uncle made him to join the Government of Sartori. Michele, in fact, was fully aware that, despite the return of democracy, the nation was actually under the guardiaship of the Armed Forces but he was also aware of the fact that the Armed Forces themself were still internally divided in factions, factions that needed representation between the new Government and Alessandro had to represent the young officers, who at the time were rather critical toward the old guard for the recent national tragedy. So, in 4554, at only 22, Alessandro became Minister within the Sartori's Government, appointed as Minister of Food and Agriculture. After the elections of 4555, when Glory and Rebirth reported a landslide victory and Michele Appiano De Borromei was elected first Head of the State of the newly founded Fifth Republic, Alessandro was asked by his uncle to join also in his first cabinet and then was appointed as Minister of Science and Technology continuing to represents the young officers. The night of the 4558 Coup attempt, Alessandro was arrested together with many other officials of the State ready to be deported in an isolated military base in Alaria by the putchists. The convoy which was deporting the arrested officials was intercepted by the loyal forces just before the sunrise in the outskirt of Romula and Alessandro, once freed, reached the uncle at Quattroregni Palace together with the loyal Ministries. During his tenure as Minister of Science and Technology joined the Head of the State in his "passion" for the nuclear physics which led the Government to fund a new nuclear laboratory and also a nuclear fusion experimental facility. During this term, however, the Government was particularly busy to contrast the rising fascist Nationalist Workers Party which threatened the young Fifth Republic. If initially he left to Sartori and the Glory and Rebirth's parliament members to contrast the fascists focusing on his duty as Minister, at the end of the term he fully dedicated himself to the electoral campaign for the newly founded Coalition for the Democratic Cooperation and for the re-election of his uncle. Following the elections of 4561, despite the uncle and his party defeated the fascists with another landslide victory, Alessandro this time declined the invitation of the reconfirmed Head of the State expressing his desire to return in active service to the Air Force, also to complete his Military Sciences' study. Late Military Career In 4564 Alessandro finally graduated in Strategic Studies and Games specialization but then he prefered to continue his career as pilot for some other years. With the rank of Lieutenant Colonel he became the commander of the 20° Interceptor Group, his original air force's group, but then after just one year his uncle convinced him to move to the Department of the Air Force where in 4568 reached the rank of Colonel entering into the staff of the Chief of the Air Force Staff. In 4571 he was recomanded by General Polidori, at the time Chief of Air Force Staff, to the Defence Staff and Alessandro was considering the opportunity to move to Travertine Palace when the first proposals to declare his uncle as perpetual head of state started to be debated. As Imperial Prince of Istalia September 1th, with the foundation of the first Istalian Empire, Michele Appiano De Borromei was officially declared Emperor of the Istalians and Alessandro, with other members of the Appiano De Borromei's family, found himself elevated to the rang of Imperial Prince of Istalia and member of its first Imperial Dynasty. Becoming Imperial Prince, however, didn't distract him from the Air Force and in 4572, after also the advice of his uncle, he agreed to join the Defense Staff and to continue his career. As Imperial Prince, obviously, he attended the Inauguration Cerimony of his uncle, but for the following years he did not participate in any official event or ceremony, except when they involved all the members of the Imperial Family. Something, however, seemed to change in June 4576 when his uncle the Emperor demanded him as his Chief of Staff during his first official visit abroad to the Hulstrian Imperial Court. During the State visit, many noticed how Alessandro was overexposed by his uncle, more than just the Chief of the Emperor's Staff and, indeed, he entertained also a long conversation with the at time Kaiser Hans Friedrick Albert lll, just few years younger than Alessandro. Emperor Michele actually formalized the decision and in 4579 he officially appointed Alessandro as his heir apparent. Years after years, with an increasingly aged Emperor Michele, he took care of ever more institutional and cerimonial committments replacing almost in all official duties the Emperor since 4586 when the latter suffered a heart attack which undermined his health. The Imperial succession On April 13th 4593, Michele I died at 83 due to the worsening of a chest infection and as the official announcement was released by the Imperial Family it was also announced the ascension to the Throne as Alessandro I. His coronation was cheduled on 12 December 4593. Alessandro I's reigns actually coincided with the long lasting premiership of Paolo Tarso who for 26 years was at the helm of the country leading up to eight governments, all of them which sworne in the hands of Alessandro I, followed by two other S&D-led cabinets led by Rania Mossadeq. It was a period of economical growth and Alessandro's reign was less marked by anti-monarchism movements than the one of Michele I, plagued for decades by the PNI opposition. The long lasting "cohabitation" between Alessandro I and Paolo Tarso several time generated conflictual situations and criticisms from the opposition due to apparent or supposed and publicized support of S&D policies by part of the Crown. During his reign Alessandro I constantly worked to improve foreign relations of Istalia, establishing cordial relations especially with foreign monachs and royal families, like the one of Hulstria, strengethen furthermore by the marriage between the son of Alessandro, Nicola, with the sister of the Kaiserine of Hulstria Sofia l. Another well known friendship established by Alessandro I was the one with the Zardic Emperor Felipe I, became an pen friend with a common passion for ancient history. Just before Nicola's marriage, Alessandro officially appointed his son as heir to the throne entitling him of the tile of Grand Prince of the Crown. Since then the Emperor was ever more assisted by his son on pursuing his duties, putting great efforts in forming his successor. The Imperial wedding and the glamour around the young couple contributed to make improve the support of the people for the Crown and at the beginning of the 47th century Alessandro I's reign and in general the institution of the monarchy's approval rate reached one of its heights. The first years of the century, however, were signed by the involvement of the Istalian Armed Forces in the Kazualian civil war with a fleet of Navy sent in Kazulia to defend the supply lines to the rebel forces fighting the fascist government. Alessandro I several times showed his concern for the fate of the istalian men on the cargo ships and on the ones of the Navy and was heavily touched by the lost of hundreds of Istalian sailors in Kazulia, an event that generate great sadness at the time of the birth of Emperor's first grandchild, called after him. WIP WIP However, with his most pleasure, Alessandro I had the opportunity to assist to the realization of Paolo Tarso's dream to send an Istalian manned mission on the moon, breackthrough accomplished by the Pegaso 5. Alessandro I for the occasion issued a greatly impassioned speech: Private Life Prince Alessandro met Valentina Mainardi in Romula in 4568 with whom moved in together in 4570. Shortly after Alexander was created Imperial Prince, Valentina Mainardi announced that she was pregnant and on November 21th 4571 he gave birth to the little Nicola at the Deodato II Polyclinic of Romula. The Emperor officially legitimized the Nicola creating him Imperial Prince as his father. Prince Alexander and Valentina Mainardi were married on December 4, 4578. The Emperor created the newly wife Princess with the treatment of Highness. She became Grand Princess of the Crown when her husband was officially designated as heir to the throne. Nicola, at least initially on request of his father, maintained the title of Imperial Prince for respect of the daughters of the Emperor. On July 27th 4581 the couple had his first daughter, called Eleonora. =Titles, Styles and Honors= Title Since 4571 Alessandro held the title of Imperial Prince and the treatment of His Imperial Highness. The title of Imperial Prince was granted at the time of the Imperial elevation to all the members of the Imperial Family except, obviously, the Emperor and the Empress, their three daughters, who held the title of Imperial Grand Princesses, and Alessandro's parents, Mattia and Nadia, to whom, due to Mattia's seniority, was granted, like for the daughters of the Emperor, the title of Grand Princes of Istalia. When he was officially designed Heir to the Throne, it was recognized to him the title Imperial Grand Prince of the Crown together with his wife. When finally he succeeded to his oncle Michele in 4593, he ascended to the Throne as His Most Excellent Imperial Majesty, Alessandro I, by the Will of the Nation and the Constitution of the Empire, Emperor of the Istalians, Protector and Guarantor of the Constitution, Defender of the Democratic Values, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armed Forces of Istalia, obviously with the threatment of Imperial Majesty. Honors Alessandro, once ascended to the Throne, authomatically became the Grand Master of all the Istalian dynastic and chivalry orders maintaining this role until his death. Category:Istalia Category:Istalian people Category:Istalian emperors Category:Monarchs Category:Istalian people and politicians